Warning: Your Mind Was Erased
by Hammi.the.Danger.Child
Summary: You thought you had read chapter 435 correctly, didn't you? But you didn't. In fact what really happened was very strange after all. like, no flames please. kthnx


**A/N This is what I think Naruto Chapter 435 SHOULD play out as. DO NOT READ unless you have read Naruto Chapter 435!!! You have been warned. Haha, I wrote this forever ago and just thought you should read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **

Naruto was captured.

_Naruto was captured._

In about ten seconds, Pein would take Naruto- _Naruto_- and Hinata would probably never see him again. With her byakuugan she saw everything exactly as it played out, saw Naruto's chakra flicker out like a dying flame, and knew exactly what to do now.

Without hesitating to listen to her advisors, instructed to watch over her constantly by her father, Hyuuga Hinata raced forward faster than her legs allowed, nearly rolling in her speed to climb through the rubble, only one purpose on her mind: _get to Naruto!_

So fast she was running, in fact, that she did over extend herself and tripped on the fragments of a building, falling to the ground and scraping her palms. Not bothering to look at anything, Hinata immediately charged up again, but was pulled down- her clothing had snagged on a wooden plank! But Pein was already gathering chakra to disappear- Hinata had no time to untangle herself, Naruto needed her. Naruto _needed_ her!

With a cry, she tore herself away, feeling her clothing tear so that she was wearing the black uniform hidden under her typical overly large clothing. It was stiff and hard and Hinata hated the way it looked on her, but none of that mattered now. Naruto mattered- and he was about to be taken away from Hinata for good.

Not gonna happen.

In a screaming, raging flash of fury, the Hyuuga threw herself nearly on top of Pein, drawing four kunai knives and launching them with deadly accuracy before the two Peins had figured out she was there. They embedded in both of the Peins' shoulder blades, cutting off two vital chakra points. The Pein who looked like the leader of all of them didn't seem to need the chakra to come from his palm, because Hinata was suddenly thrown back to the edge of the fighting clearing.

That didn't dissuade her- after all, it was _Naruto_ she was fighting for! Before she had even fallen she was running again, but then those frogs were in the way! With enough rage pumping through her to outrun the nine-tailed fox, she shoved them all out of the way, screaming "Get out of my way!"

Perhaps it was the measure of shock to see such a sweet-looking girl so ferocious that the frogs all made haste in scrambling away from her, and the next second, scarcely four seconds after being propelled backwards from the fight, Hinata's fist connected with the lead Pein's skull. This time it was he who was launched back, and he landed much less graciously than the girl had.

The fires of Hell burned in Hinata's vivid silver eyes as she snapped her head around to glare at the monster holding her Naruto. With a cry of fury, she spun towards him- he dropped Naruto in the dust and grabbed Hinata's fist, looking amused, and stopped her from connecting to his face. Again, Hinata would not be dissuaded. With her left hand, she swerved away and hit the life out of the chakra points in Pein's right arm. Suddenly, he could not suck the chakra out of her by holding her hand.

Hinata didn't grin as she ripped her arm from the monster's hand and made a hand sign. "Now you go down," she murmured, and attacked, using her lethal Hyuuga abilities and blocked 64 chakra points successfully in a couple of seconds. The helpless Pein beneath her writhed with confusion and agony, but was only successful in crumpling to the ground beside Naruto's limp body when Hinata had finished.

Unfortunately, the lead Pein had recovered a bit and was back after her. She caught eyes with him and gasped- _What is that in his eyes? What's his bloodline?_ Before even considering these thoughts, however, she used kage bunshin no jutsu and another of herself appeared behind Pein. Of course, she was not as strong with clones as Naruto, but she had enough chakra to fight effectively with two of herself. What happened next confused even her- all she knew was that within ten seconds Pein was knocked out on the ground, with Hinata standing victorious above him.

Pein was finished.

A curious buzzing floated to Hinata's ears. She looked around and saw dozens of villagers and shinobis and such peering at her from the rubble that was her home. Thinking quickly, Hinata pulled out a pair of sunglasses, slapped them on, and took out something that looked like a 5-inch silvery tube.

"I'm sorry," she shouted so that all could hear her quavering voice. "I'm going to have to erase your memory now!" And she flashed them.

When Naruto woke up, he looked around dazedly. "What… happened? Why didn't Pein get me?"

Hinata watched as his frogs looked around, also bewildered. They had spotted the unconscious Peins a few feet away and also had no idea what had just occurred. "I… don't…. know…" one of them stammered blankly.

Hinata grinned.

_-end_


End file.
